A New Start
by ynnej2198
Summary: Sabrina and Patrick have both moved on with their lives since their failed wedding, but when a chance meeting results in a shocking revelation, will circumstances bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina stared at her engagement ring and sighed dreamily as she pulled open the door to Kelly's. Unfortunately, as she walked over the threshold, she bumped into something - or rather someone - solid that stopped her in her tracks. Reflexively grabbing onto the person to regain her footing, Sabrina was about to mutter a "Sorry," when she realized the male body she'd run into was none other than Patrick. Although what the two of them shared and lost was buried on the ocean floor with the Titanic, the tingly feeling she got whenever her body was flush with his was something she'd never forgotten. After cursing herself for allowing her mind to go _there_, she stepped backward and then pasted on a smile and looked up at him to apologize. "Sorry about that, Patrick."

He smiled and Sabrina swore her heart melted a little. "No problem, Sabrina. It's not the first time and something tells me it won't be the last."

She couldn't help but genuinely smile back. "Yeah, given my clumsiness, it's unlikely, but I'm trying not to make a habit of it." Sabrina then stepped back further and motioned with her right hand for Patrick to exit the restaurant so she could enter. Since they didn't interact that much anymore now that their lives had taken such different paths, Sabrina was about to bid him a pleasant goodbye when he blurted a comment about wondering what had her so caught up in her thoughts.

Sabrina flexed her left hand, feeling the ring snugly there, and then held it out to him happily. "Michael proposed last night."

* * *

When Patrick asked Sabrina what had her thoughts a million miles away, he never expected to hear her say that she was engaged. Stunned, he echoed, "Michael proposed?" as he tried to wrap his mind around the turn of events. Last he knew she was with Carlos. When had she started dating Michael?

When Sabrina answered, "We were never officially dating. Things just, well, _evolved_..." Patrick realized he'd asked the question aloud. Still trying to process everything, he blurted, "What about Carlos?"

Sabrina pulled her hand back in and stiffened as she said, "It didn't work out. For a lot of reasons."

Since the party at the Haunted Star, they'd only seen each other briefly at the Ball. They exchanged hellos, but Patrick had been so involved with Sam that he hadn't lingered to catch up. When the anniversary of Gabriel's death had come, he and Sabrina mourned their baby separately. He had called to see if they could go to the cemetery together, but he got pulled into an emergency surgery and missed their appointment. Rather than rescheduling, Sabrina went alone and he went later. "I'm sorry," he said, even though he'd never liked the guy.

"I am too, but it all worked out for the best. Michael is amazing and we have a blast with little AJ. I'm excited to become a family."

Patrick felt a twinge of guilt when Sabrina mentioned being part of a family. He'd promised her that she was part of his and Emma's family but never made an effort to include her in their lives anymore. Patrick was about to suggest going for pizza sometime when Sabrina's phone rang. She looked down at the number and grinned from ear to ear. Returning her attention to him, Sabrina said, "Sorry, Patrick, it's my fiancé. I've gotta take this. I'll see you around, okay? Give Emma my best."

With that, Sabrina turned and entered the restaurant as she chatted pleasantly with her soon-to-be husband. Patrick gaped as he watched her retreating form. Never in a million years did he think he would be dismissed by Sabrina. He didn't like the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

When Patrick and Sam arrived at the Metro Court for their romantic dinner, Sabrina, Michael and Avery were there with Tracy, Monica, Ned and Olivia and their mood seemed celebratory. As they sat down, Patrick heard the clinking of champagne glasses and looked over to see Sabrina and Michael kissing. His stare drew Sam's attention. "What's going on there?"

Patrick swallowed, "Sabrina and Michael are engaged. They must be celebrating."

"Engaged? Wow. I knew Sabrina was living there as Avery's nanny, but I didn't know they were dating. Good for them. Jason always wanted Michael to be happy."

This surprised Patrick. "You knew this and didn't tell me?"

"Well, no. I assumed you knew. Don't you still keep in touch with Sabrina?"

"Not really. We've kind of drifted apart since Gabriel's death was resolved."

When Sam looked at Patrick strangely, he turned the conversation away from Sabrina and back to them. Dinner was going fine until Patrick saw Sabrina pass by their table holding little Avery and a diaper bag. As she walked, she was smiling and cooing at the girl as she held her little hand. In that moment Patrick visualized their son in Avery's place and couldn't breathe. What if everything had been different for them?

* * *

Sabrina was happily celebrating her engagement to Michael with him, AJ and the rest of the Quartermaines when she saw Patrick and Sam walk into the restaurant arm-in-arm. As always, she was momentarily taken aback by his handsomeness and felt some sadness at seeing him with Sam. Patrick had left her to put his marriage to Robin back together and then when it didn't work out, he hadn't given Sabrina a second thought and instead moved onto Sam. She hated to admit it, but it stung that she could be so easily relegated to the "friend zone" when they'd been so in love. However, since getting involved with Michael, the sting was wistful rather than painful. While a piece of her would always love Patrick, getting involved with Michael had helped her move forward. She hadn't expected to fall in love with him, but she was infinitely glad she did. For the first time since the day of her ruined wedding, she was looking forward to life again.

For the duration of dinner, Sabrina felt Patrick's occasional stare, but did her best to ignore it and focus on Michael, AJ and the rest of her new family. She'd finally completely gotten Patrick off her mind when she saw him and Sam get up from their table and make their way over. Michael stood up to greet Sam and accept her congratulations on their engagement. Sabrina nodded and said "Thanks," as she held a squirming AJ in her lap. When Patrick echoed his congratulations and told Michael he was a lucky man, Tracy piped up and commented, "Looks like your loss is our gain, Dr. Drake."

Sabrina and the rest of the table gasped as Patrick turned toward Tracy with a surprised looked and uttered, "What?"

Tracy just smirked and said, "If you had married Sabrina, she and Michael would never have fallen in love and she wouldn't be joining our family." Then she took a sip of her drink and said, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Ah… You're welcome, I guess," Patrick said as he grabbed Sam's hand. "We should be going. We just wanted to give our congratulations to the couple."

When Patrick looked at her and said, "I'm happy for you," Sabrina smiled. "Thank you, Patrick," she replied, "That means a lot."

They shared a wistful nod before he and Sam walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick impulsively decided to stop at the cemetery to visit his son on his way to get Emma from Anna's after work. Although he didn't discuss Gabriel much since finding out that Victor had caused their accident, he missed the little angel greatly. As he neared the burial site, Patrick heard Sabrina's voice and then spied her sitting on the grass gently caressing Gabriel's headstone as she spoke. Patrick paused a moment and listened as Sabrina told him all about her engagement and new family. She talked about little AJ and how happy she was to be able to atone for her horrible judgment by caring for the little girl she had come to love as much as Emma. After reassuring Gabriel that he would always hold a very special place in her heart that no one could ever replace, Patrick heard his name. Knowing he shouldn't be eavesdropping but unable to make himself leave, Patrick held silent whole Sabrina told their son how she felt like their connection had been severed after his death and how sad she was to not be in his and Emma's lives anymore - which made it all the more meaningful for her to be welcomed into the Quartermaine home. She was tired of feeling alone and now she didn't have to.

Guilty over listening to their private conversation, Patrick turned to leave but tripped over a rock as he did so, which alerted Sabrina to his presence. "Patrick?"

"Hi"

"She glanced from him to the headstone and back and jumped up. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Sabrina blushed. "You weren't supposed to have heard that. It's private."

Sheepishly, Patrick apologized for his eavesdropping but said, "I'm glad I know." Then, "I owe you another apology."

"For what?"

"For promising you we would always be a family and not living up to it."

Sabrina opened her mouth to likely let him off the hook for yet another broken promise, so he stopped her and invited her to dinner with him and Emma that night. When she hesitated to accept, he stepped forward and lightly touched her cheek. "Come on. You know you want to. And I won't take no for an answer."

When she agreed, albeit reluctantly, Patrick gave her hug and then pulled her by the hand to their cars.

**Later...**

Sabrina was in a good mood as she entered the living room of the Quartermaine mansion to see Michael feeding AJ on the couch. Despite having been hired as AJ's nanny, Sabrina only took care of her when Michael was at work because he was adamant about being very hands on with his baby sister. Sabrina snuck up behind them and kissed Michael lightly on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hi," she said happily.

He turned his head and looked up at her. "Hey, yourself. Did you have a nice dinner with Emma and Patrick?"

Sabrina nodded and then made her way around the couch to snuggle next to Michael and the little girl. After properly greeting AJ, she sank into Michael's embrace. "It was nice to spend time with Emma. I really miss having her in my life."

"And Patrick?"

Sabrina hesitated, unsure of what to say. Sighing, she said, "He was a huge part of my life for so long and now we barely speak. We'll always be connected because of Gabriel, but we've both moved on. In between Emma's chatter, we sat a lot in companionable silence. It was a little sad."

In response Michael kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry."

Sabrina shrugged. After that, their conversation turned to AJ's evening and some preliminary wedding plans. Michael was determined to give her a lavish wedding fit for the next Quartermaine matriarch, but, truth be told, she got sick to her stomach just thinking about being up at an altar again in front of all the people who witnessed her humiliation. As Sabrina argued with Michael over the merits of eloping to a tropical island, his phone buzzed. The tone indicated that a Quartermaine news alert had come through, so Sabrina took AJ while Michael looked at the article. When he frowned, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Michael handed Sabrina the phone and she gasped at what she saw. There were pictures of her and Patrick at the cemetery - him caressing her cheek, them hugging and them holding hands as they walked to their cars - and a headline that read: _Is Miss Goody Two-Shoes Too Good to be True? _Since they had conveniently cropped the pictures to only show them from the waist up, eliminating Gabriel's headstone, it looked like she was cheating on Michael with Patrick.

Sabrina looked at Michael and said, "This isn't what it looks like. I swear."

"I know that nothing happened with you two Sabrina, but the media doesn't care. You're a soon-to-be Quartermaine and fair game for the paparazzi now."

When his cell phone started buzzing all over the place, he looked at her sadly. "Can you tuck AJ in? I've got to do damage control."

When Michael went to get up, she tugged on his sleeve to halt him. "I'm really sorry. How bad is it?"

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Compared to our family's past indiscretions, this is nothing. We'll get through it."

Sabrina cuddled AJ tightly as she watched Michael get up from the couch and head toward his office and prayed that she didn't blow the best thing to happen to her in a really long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning…**

Patrick had been called into the hospital right after dinner due to a severe car accident. He'd been in surgery most of the night and was surprised to see ten missed text messages from Sabrina asking him to call her as soon as possible. Patrick texted Sabrina as he changed, but she didn't respond, so he gathered his stuff and made his way to his car. However, when Patrick walked through the entrance into the parking lot, he was accosted by a barrage of reporters shoving microphones in his face asking for comment on his affair with Michael Quartermaine's fiance'. Completely taken aback, Patrick shouted "No comment!" and pushed his way past them and got in his car, locking his door behind him. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. Affair with Sabrina? What were they talking about? He and Sabrina hadn't slept together since before their failed wedding.

Confused, Patrick texted picked up his phone only to have it ring in his hand. "Sabrina? What is going on?" Patrick listened dumfoundedly as Sabrina told him about the article insinuating she was cheating on Michael with him by taking their brief conversation at the cemetary and turning it into something tawdry. Patrick managed to remain silent until Sabrina stopped speaking, but then he blew. Angry more on Sabrina's behalf than his own, Patrick dug deep for expletives he hadn't used since his player days in cursing the media (who were hovering outside his car like vultures) and their taste for blood at the expense of the "famous". Once he quieted down, Sabrina simply said, "I wanted you to hear it from me so you could prepare Emma." Then, "I'm really sorry to have dragged you into this. Michael has been doing damage control all night, but a rumor like this is hard to quash quickly."

Patrick thanked Sabrina for letting him know. He paused a minute and then stuck his nose where he knew it didn't belong by questioning whether this is kind of life Sabrina would ever be happy in. He knew Sabrina valued her privacy, so could she really live with details of her life splashed all over the news?

Without hesitation, Sabrina said, "I love Michael and AJ, Patrick. I would do anything for them."

Patrick sat in stunned silence over Sabrina's admission. He knew Sabrina loved with her whole heart, but part of him refused to acknowledge she'd truly moved on from them - from him. To hear hear say she'd do anything for Michael in the same tone of voice she once said she would do anything for him hurt in a way he'd never expected.

* * *

Michael stood in the doorway and caught the tail end of Sabrina's call with Patrick. If he had any doubts about her commitment to him, they were vanquished with her statement. Carly and Sonny always said they would do anything to protect him, but their actions usually ended up hurting him rather than helping him because, in the end, they always looked out for themselves first. Hearing Sabrina say she would do anything for him with such conviction was music to his ears.

He saw Sabrina disconnect the call, so he went into the living room. "How did Patrick take it?"

Sabrina grimaced. "Not well. Hopefully, he'll get to Emma in time to minimize the damage." She sighed. "I'd hate to be the cause of anymore pain for her."

Michael walked over to her and grasped her lightly on the shoulders. "This isn't your fault, Sabrina." As he pulled her into a hug, he added, "Emma will be fine. So will Patrick and so will we - because I have a plan."

"A plan?"

Michael smiled. "Yup."

"Are you planning to let me in on it?"

"Not yet." Then he smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Sabrina didn't like being left out of the loop and started to interrogate him. Luckily, he was saved by AJ's wailing over the baby monitor. Sabrina, who was incapable of letting AJ cry for more than a few moments, turned to leave the room, but warned him that he wasn't off the hook. She would get it out of him one way or another. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see her try...


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick had just put Sam and Danny, who was there for a checkup, on an elevator going down and was waiting for one going up when the doors opened and he was startled by the site he saw. Sabrina and Michael were standing inside kissing. Even though they broke apart when the doors opened fully, Patrick had gotten an eyeful (and really wished he hadn't).

Sabrina and Michael, who were making googly-eyes at each other, started to exit the elevator and would have run into him if he hadn't cleared his throat. When he did, they looked at him surprisedly and Sabrina said, "Oh, Patrick, didn't see you there."

Patrick nodded and then mumbled "Obviously," under his breath.

When Sabrina arched a brow at his comment, Patrick cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Michael has a meeting about the clinic and I decided to tag along to visit Elizabeth and Felix," Sabrina said cheerfully.

With that, Michael, who had his right arm draped casually over Sabrina's shoulder, chimed in. "Speaking of the meeting," he said to Sabrina, "I have to get going. Catch up with you afterward?"

Patrick inwardly gagged when Sabrina nodded and then stood on her tiptoes to plant another kiss on him. (Was that really necessary?)

Patrick meant to look away, but couldn't when he noticed a gold band on Michael's ring finger when he brought up his left hand to touch Sabrina's cheek tenderly. Unbidden, he blurted, "What's that?"

Sabrina and Michael pulled apart slightly and then shared a look. Sabrina took a deep breath and then held up her left hand, which was also adorned with a wedding band, and said, "We're married, Patrick. We eloped."

Patrick had just said, "You what?!" when Elizabeth and Felix rounded the corner and ran smack into the threesome. Upon seeing the couple, the two began squealing in delight as they pulled Sabrina and then Michael into congratulatory hugs.

Completely forgotten, Patrick watched as Felix and Elizabeth pressed Michael and Sabrina for details on their wedding, which was apparently heavily covered by the press. Michael, who needed to leave for his meeting, bid the group goodbye as he left Sabrina to fill her friends in on the details. The funny thing was, the more Sabrina waxed poetic over her romantic elopement, the sicker Patrick felt.

* * *

Sabrina explained to Felix and Elizabeth about Michael's plan to overcome the rumors of her affair with Patrick. The culmination of that plan was to portray him, Sabrina and Avery as a happy, tight-knit family during a trip to Disney World. While the elopment hadn't been part of the PR plan, Michael had asked her if she really meant what she said about eloping. When she confirmed her feelings hadn't changed, he asked her to marry him while they were there. Although she'd been surprised, she happily agreed and he arranged for them to get married with little Avery by their side at sunset in the Magic Kingdom in front of Cinderella's castle. Even though it was last-minute and unexpected, Sabrina felt like a princess as she said her vows to the man she never expected to love.

When Sabrina showed them her personal photos of the wedding from her cell phone, they oohed and aahed. Sabrina had nearly forgotten Patrick was there because he'd gone completely silent after Felix and Elizabeth showed up. When he pointed to the phone and asked, "May I?", she was pulled from her reverie. Since they both lived in Port Charles, Sabrina figured she'd eventually have to tell Patrick about her elopement and she dreaded it. They'd been so close to having it all and it was ripped away at the last possible moment. Even though they'd drifted apart, a tiny part of her still held out hope, futile though it was, that they might get back together. Committing her life to Michael meant letting go of Patrick completely, which saddened her greatly.

"Sure." Sabrina handed him the phone and then watched as Patrick swiped through the pictures. When he was done, he handed the phone back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Patrick."

Sabrina was about to turn her attention back to Felix and Elizabeth when Patrick asked if he could talk to her privately. He pulled her aside (as the duo looked on) and Sabrina said, "What's up?"

Patrick paused a moment and then took a breath. "You know I care a lot about you despite everything that happened, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess I'm just a little concerned about how fast this all seemed to happen. You barely know him. Why the rush? If you married him to kill the rumor about us, then you shouldn't have."

Knowing Patrick truly did care but aggravated that he thought he knew more about her life than she did, Sabrina retorted, "I know everything I need to know about Michael and our marriage has nothing to do with you and our supposed affair."

"Then why the quickie elopement?"

"Because I couldn't stomach the thought of another public wedding, Patrick, that's why."


	6. Chapter 6

She shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of Sabrina to blurt out that her elopement was basically Patrick's fault, but she couldn't help it. The man barely acknowledged her existence for months and now that her life was none of his business he couldn't help but stick his nose in it. As Patrick gaped, Sabrina began to feel bad and started to backtrack. Momentarily glancing at Liz and Fe, who were looking on with awe, Sabrina said, "Forget I said that…"

Patrick, who suddenly found his voice, replied, "Why? It's the truth isn't it?" Then he looked downward a moment and sighed. "Sabrina, I'm s…"

At that, Sabrina lost it. "Don't say it!" she said as she put up a hand to his mouth to shush him. "I don't want to hear another 'Sorry' come out of your mouth. Whether you are sorry or not, you still abandoned me at the altar in front of half the town. And because of that, the thought of the lavish wedding Michael wanted to give me made me sick inside. Eloping was my idea, Patrick. Michael just made it happen."

"I don't know what to say."

Sabrina met Patrick's eyes. "There is nothing you can say. Not anymore. I loved you and Emma more than my own life, but it wasn't enough. I could never measure up to Robin and I should have never agreed to marry you knowing that."

"I loved you, Sabrina," Patrick said with a tone of voice that begged her to believe him.

"I know you did, Patrick, but not as much as Robin." Sabrina spied Michael coming toward them and smiled. She turned her attention back to Patrick. "I love Michael and he loves me the way I deserve to be loved. We were going to be married, Patrick. It was just sooner rather than later."

When Michael reached them, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked if everything was alright. Sabrina said it was and then excused herself from Patrick, said goodbye to Fe and Liz and left on the arm of her husband.

* * *

Patrick was still trying to process their conversation as Sabrina disappeared into the elevator on the arm of her husband. He admittedly hadn't interacted with Sabrina much recently, but whenever he put her name and the word 'husband' together in a thought, he couldn't seem to picture anyone but him in the role.

Patrick knew breaking up with Sabrina to return to Robin had hurt her, but he never really thought about how much because she'd been so classy about the whole thing. As he replayed their ruined wedding in his mind - Emma tugging on his sleeve, Sabrina kneeling on the floor and then Sabrina bolting away from the altar - he realized how jarring that experience must have been for her. He could say he was sorry a million times and it still wouldn't be enough.

Patrick was brought out of his thoughts by Liz. "You okay?"

"I had no idea she felt that way."

"Well you wouldn't have. You were busy with your wife."

"She seemed so okay with everything when we talked on Christmas Eve."

Liz guided Patrick to a nearby chair. "She would never have let you think otherwise, Patrick, because that is who she is. But she was utterly devastated."

Patrick looked at Liz. "I did love her."

"I know you did. I understand your concern, but Michael is a good guy and Sabrina is finally happy after losing you and Gabriel, so maybe you should try being happy for her," Liz said before getting up to return to work.

Patrick wanted to be happy for Sabrina. He really did. But something about her quickie marriage to Michael just didn't sit right with him. The question was, 'Why?'"


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina entered the Floating Rib and looked for Patrick. When she spied him, she walked over and sat down next to him at the bar.

"Sssabrina? What… are you doing… here?" Patrick slurred as he sipped his beer.

Sabrina reached out and grabbed the beer, ignoring his grunt of protest. "You called me."

"I did? I don't remember."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She had just put AJ down for the night when her phone rang and she saw Patrick's number. She debated answering it, but did anyway and was surprised when he began muttering incoherently to her about being sorry and finally understanding what he'd done. When he hung up on her, she called back and the bartender at the Rib answered and explained that Patrick had been there drinking for a while and was about to be cut off.

Sabrina said, "Shocker," as she got up and began pulling him up. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

Patrick just said, "Okay," and walked out with her.

When they got to his house, Sabrina used Patrick's key to unlock the door. She guided him to the couch and sat him down. After giving him some water and Advil, she turned to leave, but Patrick said, "Wait! Don't go."

"Patrick, it's late. Michael is waiting for me."

Patrick scoffed, "Michael, smichael," and then tugged on her left hand until she sat next to him. He fiddled with her rings and then looked up. "I'm so sorry…"

Not wanting to get into it again, Sabrina tried to get up, but he held tight. "I never understood, but now I do. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean," Sabrina asked, curious.

"Jason's alive."

Sabrina's gasped. "Sam's husband isn't dead?"

Patrick laughed self-depreciatingly. "Nope. Alive and kicking." Then, "Sam said she needs [air quotes] time."

Knowing fully what that meant, Sabrina sighed. "I'm so sorry." Despite everything that happened, she still cared about Patrick and wanted him to be happy. Wanting to comfort him, she leaned in intending to hug him. However, Patrick had other ideas. He pulled her toward him and kissed her.

Sabrina was startled. She tried to pull away, but his hand was on the back of her head and held her still. As he continued to kiss her, Sabrina was flooded by all the tingly feelings she always got when they kissed and she began kissing him back.

They kissed with fervor until Patrick's hands began roaming southward. When they reached the hem of her shirt, Sabrina was brought back to reality. She abruptly pulled away and stood. She said, "We can't do this. I'm married," and then bid a hasty retreat.

* * *

To say that Patrick was having a shitty night was an understatement. He and Sam were at the Metro Court having dinner when Jake Doe burst in. Eying Sam, he stalked over, pulled her out of her chair and kissed her. Patrick had just jumped up to defend her when Jake released her and announced to everyone that he was Jason Morgan. He was alive and he wanted his family back. Sam was as shell-shocked as Patrick had been. Although she sent Jason away, she refused to leave with Patrick and claimed that she needed time to think things over. Knowing what that meant (considering he said the same thing at one time), Patrick made his way to the Floating Rib to get shit-faced. As he drank, his mind wandered to Sabrina and their ruined wedding. Before he could stop himself, he drunk-dialed her and mumbled everything he was thinking and then hung up. When she called back, he didn't answer.

He was nursing his final beer when Sabrina showed up. He knew it was her the moment she sat down next to him because he could smell her perfume. He'd spent many moments nuzzling her neck at the very spot where she applied said perfume, so the scent was burned into his mind. He was glad when she offered to take him home because he wanted to spend some time alone with her to apologize for what he had done. Being on the other end of the not-so-dead spouse returning really sucked and he needed her to know he understood now.

Patrick hated hearing Michael's name roll off of Sabrina's lips, especially now, tonight, when they were alone. The only thing worse was pulling her down and feeling those rings on her finger. The giant diamond he gave Sabrina didn't fit her. Patrick couldn't figure out why she'd accepted that when she would much rather have had something understated and elegant. It just showed him that Michael barely knew her and Sabrina was fooling herself. On some level Patrick knew Sabrina was just going to comfort him with a hug for being dumped over a not-so-dead spouse, but when she leaned close, he couldn't help himself. He kissed her.

When their lips touched, all the feelings he'd repressed after their breakup bubbled to the surface. As the heat spread through his body, he remembered how much he loved kissing her. Once she began kissing him back, he knew she was feeling the same things he was and instinct took over as his hands roamed her body. Unfortunately, his bliss at being in her arms again was short-lived when she pulled away and stood. He heard her say something and then she was gone.

He stared at the door. What had just happened? Too drunk and tired to ponder it, he fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_The next morning._

Patrick hesitated as he entered the Quartermaine mansion. When he woke up this morning, he felt like hell but remembered what he'd done the night before. He didn't regret kissing Sabrina, but he regretted putting her in an awkward position with Michael. (Patrick still couldn't call him her husband.) He decided to take some Advil, don some sunglasses and apologize.

As he passed the threshold to the main room, he didn't see Sabrina anywhere, but he saw Michael, who was sitting on the couch with some papers in front of him. Patrick was about to turn around and leave, wondering why he'd been let in, when Michael said, "I wondered if you would come."

Patrick figured it might be best if he held his counsel, so he didn't say anything. Michael continued. "Sabrina is out for her morning walk with Avery, but you're welcome to wait here… with me." Then Michael looked up and ushered him to a nearby seat with his hand. "We should talk anyway."

Patrick sat. Obviously, Sabrina had confessed the kiss to him. Patrick eyed Michael and said, "I was really drunk. I came to apologize to Sabrina."

Michael nodded. "As you should. Sabrina has worked really hard to get over you and is happy, so the last thing she needs is you kissing her in a drunken stupor in an effort to assuage your bruised ego over losing Sam."

"It was a stupid thing to do. The last thing I want to do is hurt Sabrina."

"Then maybe you should keep your lips to yourself," Michael commented sarcastically. "And off my _wife_."

For some reason, Patrick was bristled by Michael's sarcasm. Sabrina may be his wife, but Michael knows nothing about what he and Sabrina shared. Patrick was about to ask Michael whether he'd advised Sabrina of the same thing (since she kissed him back) when Sabrina entered the room. "Hey, Michael, it's really nice outside, do you want come out…" When she saw Patrick sitting with Michael she stopped dead and went pale. "Patrick. What are you doing here?"

Patrick stood and walked over to her. "I came to apologize for last night. I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly."

Sabrina let out a breath and nodded in acceptance. Then she turned to Michael. "Michael, AJ is outside with Alice, would you go check on her, please?"

Patrick watched as Michael got up and crossed the room to stand in front of Sabrina. "Is that your subtle way of getting rid of me?"

Sabrina looked at him lovingly. "Please. I just need a moment with Patrick."

"Sure, I"ll go, but AJ and I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival." Michael kissed her on the lips tenderly but possessively and then winked at Patrick as he walked out. Little shit. Did Michael actually think he would win in a war over Sabrina? Wait. What? A war? Why was he thinking that?

Patrick returned his attention to Sabrina when she said, "Thank you for coming to apologize. I'm sorry about Sam. I truly do know how that feels, but I can't be your crutch, Patrick." She paused briefly and then said, "I think it's best if we go back to the way things were."

"What do you mean? We've barely spoken over the last few months."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll always care about you, Patrick, but I need to focus on the future. A future with AJ and Michael." Sabrina said, "Distance is best," as she walked across the room toward the patio doors - conveniently as far away as possible from Patrick.

Patrick followed and stopped just behind her, spying Michael, Alice and AJ out in the yard. He felt her stiffen when she realized he was behind her. He was a respectable distance away from her, but close enough to catch her familiar, comforting scent. He missed that smell.

"If you're as over me as Michael seems to think, why would you need distance? I thought we were friends."

Sabrina turned around, but was obviously flustered by his closeness and stepped back until she was against the curtain of the door. "We are friends, Patrick. You can call or text me if you or Emma need my help, but I just don't see much of a reason for us to interact on a regular basis, especially since I no longer work at GH."

Deliberately, Patrick stepped forward. Sabrina tried to step back but couldn't. "I don't know, Sabrina. I think I like having you as my friend again."

Cornered, Sabrina looked up at him pleadingly, "Please don't do this to me."

"Do what?" Patrick asked even though he knew the answer. Sabrina was still as affected by him as he was by her. He'd pushed his feelings for Sabrina aside after their breakup because it was necessary, but the kiss had reawakened them. Now, as he stood less than a foot away from her, all he could think about was kissing her senseless.

When Sabrina whispered, "I'm married," in a tortured voice, Patrick backed away, albeit reluctantly.

Sabrina opened the patio door. She turned to leave, but paused. "Please respect my wishes, Patrick. This kiss was a mistake and it will _never_ happen again. I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Patrick stood by the door and watched Sabrina walk away. Sabrina had kissed him back. If he put his mind to it, he could snatch her back from Michael with ease. The question was, did he want her back?


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks and Patrick still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He knew that he couldn't pursue Sabrina unless he was certain he wanted her back. He'd caused her so much pain in the past that he didn't want to be the cause of more - and messing with her marriage without being willing to commit would definitely do that. Even though he'd kept his distance from Sabrina, now that she was a Quartermaine, she was everywhere. Every time he read the news, there was something about her - what she wore, what she did, what she ate and who she spent time with. It made it completely impossible for him to get Sabrina out of his mind while he tried to resolve his relationship with Sam.

Since Jason was revealed to be alive, Sam was understandably confused. Jason was adament that he wanted her back, but Sam was hesitating in making a choice. She told Patrick that she loved him and didn't want to hurt him but hadn't made a decision. It was because Patrick empathized with her position that he didn't push her one way or another. Under ordinary circumstances, he would likely have fought for her, but with Sabrina still on his mind, Patrick thought the time might be a good thing.

Patrick was sitting reading the news on his iPad over breakfast when he came across a picture with Sabrina and Michael at the ribbon cutting for the new clinic. He scanned through the article, which stated that Sabrina was going to be working there as head nurse, but his eyes kept drifting back to the picture. She was dressed in the flowered dress and heels she'd worn the day of Mac's wedding a few years ago and had her hair in a pretty updo. Sabrina was smiling as she and Michael cut the ribbon. The caption called them Port Charles' new "it" couple and touted Sabrina as Michael's greatest asset. Patrick frowned. Something about the two of them together just didn't sit right with him.

Patrick was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He put his iPad down and opened it, surprised to see Sam on the other side. "Sam.. Hi."

"Hi, Patrick. Can we talk?"

_Later…_

Sabrina was in the park with AJ playing on a blanket. Michael was supposed to join them, but he got pulled away for an emergency meeting regarding ELQ.

"Hi, Sabrina!" Emma shouted as she plopped down next to them on the blanket. "How are you?"

"Emma! Hi." Sabrina hugged Emma. "I'm good. How are you?" Sabrina listened intently as Emma told her all about everything going on in her life, including informing her of Sam and Patrick's break up. Sabrina had just finished listening when Patrick walked over and smiled down on them.

"Hi. May I?" he asked, pointing to the empty spot on the blanket.

"Sure," Sabrina answered as she simultaneously scooted as far away from his spot as possible. She didn't need a repeat of the cemetery incident.

The two of them sat there and watch Sabrina playing with AJ for a few minutes. As they did so, Sabrina wondered if this was what it would have been like if Gabriel had lived. She snuck a glance at Patrick and saw a strange look on his face. Was he thinking the same thing?

When Emma got up to go on the swings, Sabrina said, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Sam."

"Thanks," he said as he reached his hand out to little AJ, who grabbed his finger and promptly stuck it in her mouth to chew on.

"Are you okay?"

Patrick shrugged. "I'll survive."

Sabrina could understand not wanting to discuss it. Having to rehash her breakup with Patrick multiple times for Carlos and Felix was draining. But, she had to admit she was curious, so she hedged, "So… Sam chose Jason, I guess?"

Patrick shocked Sabrina when he said, "I don't know. When she came over earlier, I broke up with her."

Remembering that she was going to dump Patrick so he wouldn't have to choose, Sabrina said, "You set her free so she wouldn't have to choose, huh?"

Patrick looked up from AJ to Sabrina and said, "No. I broke it off because I've been doing a lot of thinking and I decided that things weren't going to work out between us even if she had decided to choose me."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

An "Oh," was all Sabrina managed to get out before they were interrupted by Sonny Corinthos looking to spend time with AJ.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. What was she going to do now?


End file.
